The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for repeatedly supplying fixed quantities of particles or powders contained in a hopper.
In the production of particle or powdered materials such as grain particles, grain flour, pharmaceutical powders and the like by press or heat press processes, it is necessary to place the press, the heat press and the other working machines directly above the working table. This renders it impossible to install the working table directly below the hopper outlet. This inevitably necessitates a lateral arrangement wherein the working table is installed at a distance from the outlet of the hopper, whereby the powdered or particle materials are transferred from the outlet to the working table. It is also necessary that the amount of the material to be supplied to the working table is constant in order to obtain products of a uniform shape and size.